What If They Knew Their Fates?
by lolidge19
Summary: Hermione discovers a copy of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows and goes straight to the Burrow to show the Weasleys (and Harry) what she has found. Rated T for one line shouted by Molly Weasley to Bellatrix (yes, you know the one...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got bored doing homework, so this fanfic was born! It's basically what might happen if the Weasley's (plus Hermione and Harry) found a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows... Read on! Btw: this is supposed to be set before the last book, but after the sixth one.**

_Prequel:_

Hermione Granger walked up to the door of The Burrow, greeted by her surrogate mother, Molly Weasley. "Hermione, dear! How nice to see you! Come in, dea- hang on, what's wrong?" The redheaded witch asked, taking in the pale face of her sort-of-daughter.  
"I found... A book." Hermione stuttered, barely able to get the words out of her mouth. "A book about us. All of us. And I wanted to show everyone."  
Molly waved her hand towards the living room, guiding Hermione through the door and to a room full of Weasleys; even Bill and Charlie were there, and she was glad of that. She needed everyone to be there.

She threw herself down in her usual spot on the sofa, ending up sat between Fred and George.  
"What's up with you, Granger?" Fred asked.  
"Nothing, Fred... Or George... I'm fine," She sighed.  
"Somebody tell your face, then," George chipped in. She mumbled a non-committal 'whatever' and then thanked Mrs. Weasley as she was handed a steaming cup of coffee.

"Now then dearie, tell everyone what you told me." Mrs. Weasley said.  
"Well. I was in a charity shop in muggle London -That's a place where muggles take stuff they don't want and it gets sold to other muggles, by the way- and I decided to look for some new books. I found... This one." She said, her voice wavering as she took a thick battered hardback book with tattered and dog-eared pages. "It's called... Harry Potter and... And the Deathly Hallows."

Every head turned to Hermione, eyes unwavering. Did she really just say that? Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Realization dawned on Harry and Ron, and a look of surprise materialized on both of their faces. Hermione clearer the throat and continued, "It's about a battle, our battle with You-Know-Who. And... What happens. To everyone."

**A/N: And so ends the prologue! Stuff will actually happen in the next chapter, but I have already written it (because thats just how awesome I am), and I am warning you NOW, it IS sad :( Xx**


	2. Fred Weasley

_**Fred Weasley**_

**A/N: From now on in this fic, I am going to try and write one chapter for one character's 'fate' and how everyone will react to it... Let me know who any ideas for characters (doesn't matter who, as long as they are a Harry Potter character, DUMMY!) So, here goes, Fred's reaction to what is yet to come!**

Fred snatched the book from Hermione's hands and began to leaf through the pages towards the end of the book, a bad habit of his. His expression turned to one of shock and horror as he read. 'Death Eaters... Curses... Wall... Dead...' Fred his lip hard to stop himself breaking down in tears. The book shook in his hands as he took his turn to be stared at by all the occupants of The Burrow.

George lent over Hermione and looked at Fred.  
"Fred? What's- what's wrong?" He asked his twin, was still holding that book. A silent tear trickled down from the corner of his eye and rolled down his cheek. He pointed a shaking finger at the page as George prided the hardcover from his brother's stiff fingers. He stared in surprise and fear at the paragraph.  
'Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face'. Hermione leant her head on Fred's shoulder, and Molly and Arthur Weasley began to cry. Harry had tears leaking from his eyes, and Ginny was sobbing loudly into his sleeve. Bill and Charlie didn't cry as much as everyone else, they prided themselves on being 'the manly men of the house', because 'Dad doesn't count, and Percy and Ron are prats', they just put their heads in their hands and closed their eyes tight. George looked heart broken. His twin. His brother. His partner in crime. His other half. How could this happen?

**A/N: That was probably one of THE saddest things I have EVER written :'( I promise the next one will be more cheery (couldn't get less cheery, could it?) And because I have already written the next chapter, I'm gonna be a COMPLETE TEASE and say that the next chapter is about a certain Mrs. Molly Weasley! Xx**


	3. Molly Weasley

_**Molly Weasley**_

**A/N: This should definitely be more happy than the last one, I nearly cried writing that (because I am a big wimpy wimp, I know) and this one focuses on Molly Weasley's reactions to her destiny, and especially a certain duel with Bellatrix Lestrange! Read on!**

Molly Weasley took the book from Fred. She flicked forwards a few chapters until she came across a rather amusing passage that made her smile in spite of what had happened just minutes ago.  
'Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's outstretched arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, and for the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed.'

Molly suddenly leapt up from her seated position next to Mr. Weasley, and suddenly exclaimed,  
"I killed Bellatrix Lestrange! I did it! She's going DOWN!" She nearly shouted the last part, the recollected herself and brushed off ther skirt before sitting down again, slightly embarrassed.  
"Way to go mum!" Fred and George yelled into the echoing shouts and cheers from Bill, Charlie and Ron. Ginny was doing a strange little dance to try and express her happiness, whilst Percy was sat, rather stiffly, in the armchair he had been sat in for the whole of that afternoon, straight-backed and showing no explicit signs of actually caring what was happening. At least he showed a slight amount of empathy when Fred saw what was going to happen to him. He picked the book himself from the table it had been left on, and scanned further up the page.  
"Mother! Look what you say so Bellatrix before you kill her, please Mother." He implored, holding the novel under Mrs. Weasley's nose. She skimmed the page and began laughing even harder, as did everyone else when they saw what was written there. They had seen the line.  
'"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"' Fred read out.  
"Can't really picture you saying that to Bellatrix, mum," Charlie chuckled.  
"Sounds more like there than like our old dad here," Bill commented, nodding to Mr. Weasley, who had a confused look of total bemusement plastered on his face. He was yet to take in what had happened concerning his 'quiet' and 'calm' wife who only got angry if a certain set of redheaded twins got on her nerves too much. But then again, that happened all the time.

**A/N: Hope that makes up for the previous chapter, please let me know your thoughts so far!**

**Can you all do me a favour? Can you see those cute little buttons down there? Can you click them? Just for me? Take your pick: you can review, or favourite me or my story, or you can *follow* or my story. Or, even better, you can do MORE than one! COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!**


End file.
